rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Front-Runner (v7.3.5)
For the previous releases of this event see Front-Runner and Front-Runner (v5.5.0) *IF NOT OWNED: World Record Event|In-game description.}} *IF OWNED (and previously completed)(v7.3.5): World Record Event|In-game description.}} .}} Front-Runner ''(v7.3.5)'' is a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the HENNESSEY VENOM GT, or 40 . Front-Runner ''(v7.3.5)'' opened June 3, 2019 and had an 8-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed was a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM June 6th (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM June 14th, allowing almost two full days to complete stage 8. from when the player starts. The HENNESSEY VENOM GT has been added to the Hypercar Charge and Breakneck Legends bonus series in the Legend group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *Car not owned: 120,000, 40 and HENNESSEY VENOM GT *Car owned: **60 for the 1st time participation; **40 for the 2nd time participation; **30 or 25 for the 3rd time participationThe terms of the rewards are not clear.; FAQ and Tips Before starting the Front-Runner special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Front-Runner Stage 01 (Introduction) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Introduction) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the HENNESSEY VENOM GT on Indianapolis Motor Speedway. 7,050 (+ 1,750 CRB) and 1,350 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Front-Runner Stage 01. Stage 02 (Training and Tuning # 1) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Training and Tuning #1) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the HENNESSEY VENOM GT on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Front-Runner Stage 02. Stage 03 (Training and Tuning # 2) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Training and Tuning # 2) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the HENNESSEY VENOM GT on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Front-Runner Stage 03. Stage 04 (Record Attempt) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Record Attempt) are rewarded with 20,000 and 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the HENNESSEY VENOM GT on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Front-Runner Stage 04. Stage 05 (Nowhere to Hide) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Nowhere to Hide) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the HENNESSEY VENOM GT on Mount Panorama. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Front-Runner Stage 05. Stage 06 (Cloudmusiq World Records) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Cloudmusiq World Records) are rewarded with 25,000 and 5 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the HENNESSEY VENOM GT on Indianapolis Motor Speedway. 5,550, (+ 1,375 CRB) and 1,040 Fame}} 9,500, (+ 2,360 CRB) and 1,740 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Front-Runner Stage 06. Stage 07 (Ambition) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''Ambition) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the HENNESSEY VENOM GT on Daytona International Speedway. 1,850 and 350 Fame}} 3,100, (+ 760 CRB) and 630 Fame}} 6,550, (+ 1,625 CRB) and 1,190 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Front-Runner Stage 07. Stage 08 (Live the Dream) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (''Live the Dream) are rewarded with 60,000, 5 and HENNESSEY VENOM GT. Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the HENNESSEY VENOM GT on Circuit des 24 Heures. High Brake Assists are disabled for this stage. 27,750 (+ 6,925 CRB) and 5,040 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Front-Runner Stage 08. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback